survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounters
Here you can find a list of encounters that are in the game. Each encounter has its own page with details. You can find a list of youtube channels that do video walk-throughs by clicking here. Encounters can be General, Limited Time, Location-Type Specific, Location Specific, and IAP Exclusive. General encounters occur when loading the game or pressing 'keep searching' until they occur. Limited time encounters are typically seasonal or holiday encounters, and sometimes later become regular encounters. Location-type specific encounters occur at a type of location (the first time you search a church, for example). Location specific encounters occur at a specific location (the Buddy Holly Museum of Lubbock, TX for example). In-App Purchase encounters in the process of being added. For a full playlist of survivor z encounters check out this playlist: ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0ie6QEKXK7tvTJBI4UyE01xD285ig-Uf Playlist is from Bshoretv General Encounters These encounters occur when you load the game, or press "Keep Searching" until they occur. *Prelude *Safe House *A Better Bar *A Ghost in the Woods *Abandoned House *Abandoned Truck *Armored Van (Trader) *Billboard - requires level 10 *Boarded Up House *Burning Car *Clapboard House *Dead Survivor *Downed Aircraft *Downed Cessna *Dumpster - survivor Jon *Empty Street *Foot Path *Fortified Van *Fuel Truck *Man In Trouble *Military Check Point *Military Trucks *Pasture - requires level 9 *Police Car *Private Home *Red Car - requires level 6 *Survivor Truck *Shop *Station Wagon *The Ghost *The Stash *Town Car *Train Car *Tree Fort *Victorian House - survivors Joe and Mary; requires level 10 *Water Tower *Watering Hole *Walkers Limited Time Encounters Encounters that were available on Christmas 2014 (December 25, 2014). Note: These appear to have become regular encounters now. *Bad Santa (Dec 25, 2016) - Santa's Hat and a mercy card. *Farm - trader, requires turkey from Wild Turkey *Tree Farm *Wild Turkey Location-Type Specific These encounters occur at specific location types, for example, the first time you search a church. The majority of these require a minimum of Level 3. *Airport **Airport 1 *Bar **Bar 1 **Bar 2 *Church **Red Brick Church *City Park **The Preppers *Coffee Shop **Coffee Shop 1 **Coffee Shop 2 **Coffee Shop 3 **Coffee Shop 4 **Coffee Shop 5 *Dentist Office **Family Dentist *Department Store **Department Store 1 *Fast Food Joint ** Fast Food Joint 1 ** Fast Food Joint 2 (don't hide!) ** McDonald's * Grocery Store ** Grocery Store 1 *Hospital **Hospital 1 *House **House 1 *Ice Cream Shop **Tony - Survivor event *Lake **Lakeside Cabin *Library **Library *Office **Office 1 (4 floors) **Office 2 (2 floors) *Pharmacy **In Search of Band-Aids (don't fight in the front) * Post Office ** Post Office (Trader) * Restaurant **Denny's (loads of guns and 5.56) *Retail Shop **Laundromat 1 *School **School 1 **School 2 (zombie toddler) **Fortified School Bus - Survivor Dave *Theater **Theater 1 *Sandwich Shop **Dead Inside (back door) Location Specific These encounters occur at specific locations, typically also obtainable with City Pass or other IAP. If different from the encounter name, the map label will be listed after. Many of these require a minimum of Level 3. Cave Creek, Arizona * The Hideaway (Bar) San Diego, California * Comic Con 2014 (Event Space) * Dick's Last Resort * Gaslamp Plaza Suites (Hilton San Diego Gaslamp Quarter) * Hall D (Convention Center Hall D) * Hard Rock Hotel (Gaslamp Plaza) * Haunted Hotel * Omni Hotel * Omni Terrace Pool (Omni Hotel Roof Top Pool) San Francisco, California * The Metreon New Orleans, Louisiana * Bourbon Street Bar * St. James Cemetery Staten Island, New York * Grocery Store (Convenience Store) Portland, Oregon * Rose City Comic Con Lubbock, Texas * Buddy Holly Memorial In-App Purchases *Comic Con Z (no longer available) *Prison 1 *Prison 2 - 3 grenades *Prison 3 *Ric's Auto - Vehicle *Rose City Comic Con - Vehicle Humvee, Survivors Gabby and Haiden *Hunting Lodge - 7 NPCs, Tons of weapons Important Encounter Tips and Encounter Quick Guide In order to remove spoilers from the main page, two new pages are going to be added. Important Encounter Tips is a list of what is generally considered to be the most important tips regarding different encounters. These tips are limited to what is absolutely necessary to gain entry to a location, what you must do to avoid pre-scripted deaths, and how not to miss out on limited items and companions. Encounter Quick Guide will be a list of the selections to make for the best possible playthrough. There may be multiple versions of them depending on how risky the particular play through is and what you can possibly gain. It will contain minimal details on the dialogue, focusing only on what you can potentially gain from the encounters. Category:Survivor Z Category:Gameplay Category:Encounters